


From Another Perspective (Or A Missing Scene From DMTNT)

by cindersandotherlovestories



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Willabeth (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindersandotherlovestories/pseuds/cindersandotherlovestories
Summary: Henry asks Gibbs about the Pirate King and the Captain of the Flying Dutchman





	From Another Perspective (Or A Missing Scene From DMTNT)

**Author's Note:**

> My Willabeth heart would've liked more scenes regarding Henry's parents. I would think that Gibbs would've said his two cents to Henry about his parents.

Growing up with his mother, Henry had heard many stories about his father, The Captain of the Flying Dutchman. He heard stories from his mother, from sailors in town, and from the pirates aboard his mother's ships. Although he had always enjoyed hearing them, he still often wondered about what his mother was like throughout these adventures. All Henry knew was that she was Pirate King. She was Pirate Lord of the South China Sea and Captain of the Empress as well as a fleet of ships. When Henry turned fifteen, Elizabeth had decided to retire from sailing. She would command he fleet from their home on Shipwreck Island and help Henry find a way to his father.

Now however, he was more curious than ever to find out more about her. He knew that both Jack and Mr. Gibbs had sailed and fought in the War Against Piracy. Gibbs was sitting on the deck swinging a bottle of rum. Did every single pirate have an obsession with rum? 

"Mr Gibbs, may I ask you something?" Henry asked as he approach the pirate.  
"Aye" replied Gibbs as he took another   
"What do you know about my mother?"   
Gibbs froze. When Henry had first approached him in the tavern, he didn't need to cross any words with the boy to know whose son he was. He was the spitting image of his father, with the exception of his character. That was all Miss Elizabeth. 

"I knew your mother since she was naught but a young girl running on deck. She was a feisty one that one. And never changed really. She had a stubborn streak and a stubborn obsession with pirates. She told ye about how she found Turner on a raft in the sea?"

Henry nodded. When Henry was a young boy and began asking about his father, this was the first tale Elizabeth had shared with him. 

"Aye. Your father despised us pirates and ended up one. Always found it ironic how she ended up ruling over all of us and he with the dreaded curse of the Dutchman." 

Gibbs stared off into the distance. He had a soft spot for Miss Elizabeth. The small woman who cursed the Interceptor long ago, or so he thought. He did always say it was bad luck to have a woman aboard a ship. The young child had grown into the fiercest and boldest of pirates. And Will? Well, he was a good man just like Bootstrap. Gibbs came to care for both and he would be lying if he said his heart did not ache to see the two apart when Will was cursed. 

Henry stared at the man. This man had sailed with both his parents throughout their adventures. Gibbs told him all He remembered about his mother. He told him how she fought against the Kraken and left Jack to him. He told Henry how she sailed with everyone to World's end and became Pirate Lord and Pirate King. 

When Henry left Gibbs alone to his thoughts, Gibbs thought back to all the adventures he had been on with the Turners. Now here was the youngest one, fighting to unite them once again. And damned he be if he did not help him accomplish his goal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Don't forget to leave a review!  
> (P.S. Not my best work but still worth sharing)


End file.
